With rapid development of display technology, liquid crystal display has become one of the most widely used display technologies at present, and requirements of people on display technologies become higher and higher. Thus, lightness, thinness, a high color gamut, and a high luminance become an important development direction of display technologies at present.
In the prior art, a display panel generally comprises a first substrate, a second substrate opposite to the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the first substrate and the second substrate. Further, a first polarizing plate and a second polarizing plate are respectively arranged at a surface of the first substrate and a surface of the second substrate far away from the liquid crystal layer, and the first substrate or the second substrate further comprises a color filter layer. Color of lights emitted from a liquid crystal panel is determined by the color filter layer and deflection results of liquid crystals so as to achieve image display. With the development of the display technology, requirements on thickness, color gamut, and luminance of the display panel become higher and higher. Thus, a lighter and thinner display panel with the high color gamut and the high luminance, in relation to the prior art, becomes a direction of research and development of many producers.
Quantum dots, also referred to as micrometer-crystals, comprise micrometer particles having diameters in a range from 1 nm to 20 nm. Since electrons and holes are affected by a quantum confinement effect, continuous energy band structures of the quantum dots are divided into separate energy level structures, and the quantum dots can emit fluorescence after being excited. An emission spectrum of the quantum dots is mainly controlled by particle diameters of the quantum dots, and thus an adjustment of the emission spectrum of the quantum dots can be achieved by changing the particle diameters of the quantum dots. Meanwhile, light conversion efficiency of the quantum dots are high, and a light utilization rate can be improved. Quantum rods are a two-dimensional micrometer material, and have a light adjustment effect of the quantum dots. That is, a spectrum obtained when the quantum rods is excited can be changed by adjusting sizes of the quantum rods. Moreover, sequentially arranged quantum rods can also achieve polarization of light. However, it has been a problem about how to achieve a sequential arrangement of the quantum rods so as to achieve the polarization of light.